F R A I L (Romance Fic)
by DoomSlayer94
Summary: As Stuart's past comes to haunt him, Karo is there to help him. It appears, she knows what it's like to be shunned, and to doubt yourself. WARNING! This is an adult/adolescent fiction, so if you don't support that, then don't bother to even rant about it in the reviews. I actually think this type of relationship is quite cute. Ages - Stuart: 22, Karo: 13
1. Thoughts

What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love?  
It started on that day, when he had found herself facing mortal danger, desperately in need of a savior. She came in the form of Karo, who cut down what danger she could and swept him away from the rest. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.  
Yes. He often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed his life, after all.  
Stuart, a guileless man of remarkable acheivement, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the sapphire water with his gentle ruby windows to his soul. His scarlet hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. He smiled to himself with anticipation, resting his cheek against one hand as he hummed "My Heart Will Go On" to himself. The sun glinted off of his fair, tinted with ochre, shoulders and crimson shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. His brick-colored mane brushed against his earlobes, complementing his seraphic platinum, tinted with toast-colored, visage. A prominent scar stood out on his healthily color-touched milky skin. For a moment, he absorbed herself in these thoughts, of him, and Karo.


	2. Lil' Love

"Stuart," Karo said simply with an admiring look-over and a beaming grin. Her starless orbs complimented her turquoise coiffure, belying her spirited heart. She was dressed in her usual everyday clothes. Her skin was ivory and her form was slight. A symbol marked her skin. As Stuart drew nearer, he caught a note of her familiar perfume: a sweet, rich lavender. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared.

"Oh, lil' love! You came!" Stuart said breathlessly, reaching out to take her into an embrace. With that, they began to walk along the beach.

The air was salty and warm, the sun sparkling bright and the waves foam-crested and cobalt, and yet Stuart could not let himself be happy. He wanted to reach for Karo's steady hand, always a comfort, but it was his sadness - who was he to burden Karo with that? Although he tried to stop them, his lips trembled, gemstone orbs filling with unshed tears.

But he couldn't hide from Karo. She took him by the hand and drew him toward herself, and when he looked up into her face she had a smile warmer than the sun.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You look so sad!"

He tried to smile, to show her that he was happy there, with her, but his plush lips would not obey him.


	3. Loneliness

"I'm sorry," he lamented softly, ducking his head. Her fingers, soft but gentle, tipped his chin up.

"Don't be!" she ejected worriedly, warm spheres searching out his own. "I don't ever want you to be sad! I know, I'll tell you a joke! A dragon rider, a mage, and a bard all walk into this bar..."

"Please," Stuart breathed. He shook his head violently, sending his hair whipping back in forth in the sea breeze. "No jokes. I can't take it. You're so kind to me and so good and I ... and I..." He turned away as the tears came anew, spilling like pearls over his cheeks. Karo was quiet for a moment. Her arms circled around him and he let himself lean back against her warm, gentle chest. He always felt safest when he was with her.

"I don't want there to be anything between us," Karo said softly. "I love you, Stuart."

"Oh, Karo," he sighed adoringly. He turned in her arms and caught her face between his delicate hands. For a long moment, all they did was gaze into each other's eyes, each filled to the brim with emotions unspoken, deeper than the ocean all around them.


	4. Ineptitude

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Something rose to the front of Stuart's mind - something he had been trying to beat back all this time. It was so special to him to be with Karo, and he didn't want to pass that time making them both feel horrible. But it just wouldn't leave him alone.

With concern, Karo turned her unique pools toward him. "Stuart? What's wrong?"

"Karo... it's..."

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and she locked her depths with his and whispered, "You can tell me."

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Stuart shook his head and everything came out at once. "It's just... I'm just no good, Karo. I can never do anything right... I guess, I'm sorry. I just ruin everything. I'll probably ruin this... I... forget it. I just can't..."


	5. I Love You

Karo listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left him and he was at a loss for words, she reached out to him and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Stuart... that's awful. It wish that weren't how it is. I wish I could say more. Stuart..." Stuart's eyes began to burn, and he abruptly pulled her into a fierce embrace. Her windows to her soul widened at first, but then she too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of his touch.

"You," Stuart whispered, his breath hot on her ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun.

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

"Look... it's the sunset."

Stuart lifted his head at Karo's words to behold the dying sun's vermillion radiance. "How beautiful."

After a moment of silence, she said quietly and seriously, "It's destiny, isn't it. Us, together."

He clasped her soft hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be."

She brought their clasped hands to her lips. "As long as the world goes on, as long as time flows... we will be together."

Stuart sighed with contentment and brought her closer. He gazed at the beautiful honey-colored rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"I love you, Karo."

"I love you too, Stuart."

Their lips met, and crimson strands met sapphire ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Karo, his eternally faithful lover. Stuart thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


End file.
